Flashbacks
by Puchiko2
Summary: As the Trigun crew remember a few things in the past, before the series - during the series, they possibly come to realize that some memories are better left NOT retold. Rated language.


(**AN**: No, im not giving up on my other fanfictions. I'm just starting another one so that when my other ones begin to come to a close, (which is coming soon after a few cups of coffee and procrastination) this one can serve as a possible use of amusement. For you or for me, will be up to you and that taunting little review button. Please end the damn mocking button and R&R)

**DISCLAIMER**: The Insurance girls continue to claim that I don't own Trigun.

"talking"

'thinking'

ongoing line- scene change

(**authors note**… hey I have my own bubble!)

* * *

**Chapter One, Arts and Crafts**

It started out as another lovely day on Gunsmoke; that is, if you didn't notice the twin suns frying your un-sun blocked skin. But oh yes, it was a wonderful day and ever so painfully joyful for the Trigun crew.

"Hey spoons!" Vash spoke to Knives.

"It's _Knives_ and what the hell do you want?" Knives snarled back, apparently cranky from not getting his morning shots. The happy shots in which the happy doctor gave him each day, but for today, he had stuffed the doctor inside a room with Legato, which pretty much called for the end of the doctor.

"I'm having _flaaashbacks_!" Vash said along with wiggly finger effects.

"Oh dear lord **_NO_**!"

"Oh _yes_! Remember that time…"

* * *

"Here Knives! You can use this marker and paper to make a pretty picture!" Rem spoke with her hands together in an excited and cheerful way.

"…Ok, but it's not pretty… it's _handsome_." Knives spoke in a small stubborn tone.

"Look Rem! I made a picture!" Vash spoke while waving his arms in a frantically in a crazed attempt for attention.

"Ohh! What an incredibly realistic hippo!" Rem said looking at the horrid fat figure that would probably give her nightmares for every single night since that day.

"Nooo silly!" Vash said waving a finger at Rem's face "It's **you**!"

* * *

As Rem turned to leave the confused Vash and masculinity-paranoid Knives in the Earth simulator room, she really did wonder, '**_Do_** I look like a hippo?'

"This paper stinks. I hate it." Knives claimed, trying to fling the paper to hear a satisfying clunk on the floor. To Knives' surprise though, it didn't "clunk" so he instead spit on it. He had been so very proud of the evil he spawned.

"Wow! These markers can write on _everything_!" Vash exclaimed scribbling smiley faces on everything in sight, including Knives' knee, which was now smiling right up at Knives.

"Hey! Let's go to the cold room! I want to see what else these markers can do!" Vash said cheerfully, already halfway near the door.

Knives really hated following Vash, and we probably wouldn't have followed him, but he knew that his knee wouldn't stop smiling at him if he didn't stand up and walk away.

* * *

"Hello mister-" Vash paused trying to think for a short moment for the right name "mister…"

"Vash that's a **woman**" Knives said in a disgusted tone.

"Not anymore!" Vash spoke in a mad and giggly tone, as if he were present day Knives on helium.

Knives watched in horror as Vash drew a horribly misshapen mustache on the girl's glass casing. It wasn't fear of Vash's "wrong-doing", but for the fact that Vash's mustache resembled the same "hippo" that Vash had drawn before.

"Seeee Knives? And when they wake up…" Vash said giggling "evilly" "She'll think she has to shave!"

* * *

"Why're you reminding me of your own embarrassing stupidity!" Knives growled, bringing the story back to the present.

"Well that wouldn't have been so stupid if you didn't kill them all before you could see my plan go into action, now _would it_?" Vash stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Knives was ready do give himself a royal coma from a bashing to and from his head to his knee when he found that his knee was smiling at him, which pretty much keep him in a horrified silence for the rest of the evening.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

(**AN**: Humor amuses me. Please leave a review to let me know if it amused you too, if not, I'll spare you and stop writing this. Oh and no, this is just going to continue with different memories from varied Trigun characters)


End file.
